In search of happiness
by lineko3
Summary: Alex Danvers est à la recherche de son père, un ancien agent du DEO. La jeune femme devra faire face aux dangers mais aussi à son amour naissant qu'elle ressent pour la jeune détective, Maggie Sawyer. ( Se situe à partir de la saison 2, le rated est susceptible de changer au cours de cette fanfiction )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'obscurité, c'était comme cela que l'on pouvait qualifier l'endroit où se trouvait notre héroïne, Alex Danvers, une jeune femme ambitieuse et déterminée prête à donner sa vie pour sauver celle d'une autre dans une petite ville du nom de National City. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle cherchait un indice qui pourrait lui permettre de retrouver son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant dix ans, ayant disparu suite à une mission donnée par une agence secrète s'appelant le « DEO », dans cette même agence où cette jeune brune courageuse met ses services à contributions contre les mauvaises intentions de certains extraterrestres cherchant à nuire dans cette ville. Malgré ses recherches intensives, elles n'ont pour le moins pas été fructueuses. Armée d'un calibre 22, Alex pénétra dans une zone où l'on entendait des bruits métalliques incessants, marteler sur le sol. L'assurance qu'elle dégageait jusqu'ici, s'évaporait à chacun de ses pas, et son envie de fuir devenait bien réelle.

Un cri strident lui fit perdre l'équilibre et la désarma également laissant à l'auteur de ce cri, l'occasion de venir se mesurer à elle. Tenant sa tête entre ses mains, Alex se releva malgré ses jambes tremblotantes, riva son regard droit devant elle mais n'eut pas le temps de définir la silhouette de son agresseur qu'il était à présent derrière elle l'a tenant en joue avec sa propre arme. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle et se voyait déjà obéir à cet inconnu qui semblait être un extraterrestre. Croyant que son sort était scellé, elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de s'en sortir vivante jusqu'au moment où par chance, elle entendit le son d'une voix bien familière.

"Lâchez votre arme et je ne serais pas obligé de vous tuer !"

Alex sentit un rire résonner contre son dos lui donnant envie d'émasculer la personne qui la tenait en otage.

"Jamais ! Cette petite garce n'avait pas à fouiller dans mes affaires !"

Une jeune blonde habillée d'un costume bleu où un « S » était préalablement dessiné et d'une cape rouge venait alors de faire son apparition, volant au-dessus d'eux. À ce moment précis, Alex n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir la blonde qui n'était autre que sa sœur.

La blonde prit une grande inspiration et se mit à souffler fortement sur eux, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber à la renverse et de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Étant délivrée de l'emprise de cet extraterrestre, elle pût reprendre le contrôle et inverser la situation en s'emparant de son arme puis tirant sur l'être malfaisant. Prenant le relais, sa sœur s'approcha de lui et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour abattre son poing dans sa mâchoire et le faire plier de douleur à genoux sur le sol, le tuant instantanément d'un coup de coude dans le crâne. Son corps sans vie prit une forme de confetti qui s'envola dans le ciel.

" Qu'est-ce qui ta prit Alex de t'aventurer sans moi dans une zone aussi dangereuse que celle-ci ? Tu es inconsciente !"

"J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule, j'avais la situation en mains Kara ! Et puis, depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes ? C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi et pas l'inverse alors la prochaine fois laisse-moi gérer seule. "

Alex se retourna, tournant le dos à sa sœur, prête à se diriger vers la sortie mais sa sœur se planta devant elle, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

"Alex..."

Kara déposa une main rassurante sur la joue de sa sœur dans un geste attendrissant laissant entrevoir une bonne intention de sa part.

"Je sais pourquoi tu es venue ici... C'est notre père… Tu cherches à savoir la vérité et où il se trouve mais je t'en prie ne fait pas de recherche sans moi… Il a été aussi un très bon père adoptif et compte beaucoup pour moi mais je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas d'accord pour que tu mettes ta vie en danger inconsciemment."

Elle ne mentait pas, sa sœur avait raison et la brune le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se démener pour ramenait son père auprès d'elle. Ne voulant pas s'effondrer en pleurs devant sa petite sœur, Alex serra sa main qui était sur sa joue et la lâcha doucement dans le vide, engageant une marche en direction de la sortie afin de rentrer chez elle. Kara la regarda partir, attristée de voir sa sœur s'éloigner autant d'elle depuis qu'elle lui a appris que leur père était vivant. C'est alors le cœur serré qu'elle prit son envole jusqu'à son appartement.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil venait de se lever sur National City et ses rayons lumineux emplissaient la chambre de l'appartement de la belle brune, Alex Danvers. Enroulée dans sa couverture de fourrure, elle dormait à poing fermé lorsqu'un bruit de vibration continue la fit émerger de son long sommeil. Elle s'étira puis finit par s'asseoir afin d'attraper son téléphone qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter de vibrer. L'écran affichait plusieurs appels manqués ; un de sa sœur, un autre de John, mais ce qui l'interpella le plus étaient ceux de Maggie qui avait même laissé un message étant inquiète du silence dont faisait preuve Alex depuis quelques jours.

 ***Ellipse***

Il y a quelques jours de cela, Alex a fait son coming out à toute sa famille avec l'aide apportée de Maggie, qui, sans elle n'aurait peut-être jamais connu l'existence du bonheur. Seulement cette attirance s'est déclenchée quand elle a fait la connaissance de Maggie, la jeune détective. Elle en est tombée amoureuse et pensant que c'était réciproque elle l'a embrassée et Maggie la rejetée prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec une femme venant tout juste d'apprendre son homosexualité. C'est humiliée qu'Alex a rejoint son appartement, se noyant dans l'alcool afin d'oublier la honte et le rejet ressentis lors de sa tentative, l'ignorant royalement depuis ce jour.

 ***Fin de l'ellipse***

À présent Alex préférait rester loin de cette femme qui faisait chavirer son cœur, en mettant de la distance avec elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle chaque heure et chaque minute de sa journée. Elle résistait pour ne pas lire le message que Maggie lui avait envoyé mais elle n'y arrivait pas, son cœur lui criait de lire sa contenue et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

 _Alex, j'essaye de te joindre, je m'inquiète tu ne réponds plus depuis qu'on s'est quittées, est-ce que tu peux me rappeler ? Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de te voir… À bientôt –_ 8AM

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle était à la fois heureuse de voir qu'elle pensait à elle mais à la fois triste du fait que Maggie ne ressentait que de l'amitié envers elle. Elle était prête à composer un message mais se renfrogna, et posa son téléphone sur la table basse pour finalement se lever et aller dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café.

L'horloge affichait 10h30, Alex n'était pas retournée travailler aujourd'hui, elle était démoralisée, et déprimée préférant attendre cette après-midi d'être en meilleur forme pour rejoindre le DEO. La sonnette de son appartement retentit. Elle était certaine que sa sœur venait la chercher pour la ramener à l'agence.

« C'est ouvert ! »

Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas une jeune femme blonde qui ouvrit la porte, mais une resplendissante brune, au sourire ravageur qui venait de faire son entrée dans son appartement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Alex se retourna et c'est en voyant la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard, qu'elle fit tomber la brique de jus d'orange sur le sol.

« Ma-Maggie ? »

Elle était tellement heureuse de la revoir à nouveau, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait que de la voir devant elle sans pouvoir l'embrasser ou la toucher, lui faisait mal. La jeune détective était magnifique, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc avec pour vue un décolleté plongeant sur sa poitrine proéminente et d'un pantalon noir, Alex n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et n'avait pas entendu la phrase que venait de prononcer la brune.

« Alex ? Alex tu m'écoutes ?»

Elle s'approcha d'elle en souriant et passa sa main devant ses yeux, la faisant revenir à elle instantanément.

« Oh excuse-moi Maggie, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tu disais. »

Maggie perdit son sourire et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Alex, provoquant un désir incommensurable chez elle.

« Je disais que j'étais vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal la dernière fois, c'est de ma faute, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes Alex, je ne veux pas te perdre parce que…

Une lueur d'espoir et de bonheur commençait à briller dans les yeux d'Alex, son cœur battait à une allure folle.

\- Parce que je tiens beaucoup trop à ton amitié, et à toi… J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'on continue à se retrouver au bar des Aliens pour se faire des parties de billard ou encore pour se boire une bière en parlant de nos journées respectives. Alex j'ai besoin de toi… »

Son cœur venait encore une fois de se briser face à la déclaration de la jeune détective, encore une fois elle avait espéré qu'une histoire pourrait être possible entre elles mais encore une fois elle se retrouver confronter à la dure réalité des sentiments non réciproques de l'autre femme à son égard. Elle allait rétorquer mais son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche.

« Danvers j'écoute ? [ … ] Oui j'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche pour finalement mettre sa veste en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« J'ai une urgence il faut que j'y aille. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Maggie la retint par le bras en la suppliant du regard.

« Nous ne sommes pas amies Maggie. On trainait ensemble, on s'est rapprochées, ensuite tu m'as poussée à admettre mes sentiments pour toi et j'ai eu le courage d'admettre que c'est vrai, tu m'as dit que mes sentiments étaient réels et que je méritais d'être heureuse et je pensais que tu voulais me dire d'être heureuse avec toi…

\- Alex…

\- Non je n'ai pas fini. Parce qu'ensuite tu m'as convaincu de le dire à ma sœur et je l'ai fait, parce que j'étais sûr d'une chose… C'était mes sentiments pour toi. Au début j'étais terrifiée, mais finalement j'étais fière de faire mon coming out, parce que ce n'était pas un quelconque concept, c'était mes sentiments pour cette femme géniale, mais maintenant ? Je ne me sens pas libérée comme je devrais l'être ou comme si j'étais dans une grande aventure. Je ressens de la douleur parce que tu ne veux pas de moi…

\- Alex ce n'est pas pour ça…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça, j'ai une urgence. »

La détective prit la porte, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais une déclaration ne l'avait autant touchée et bouleversée, elle qui était si dure d'habitude venait de prendre conscience qu'elle avait peut-être laissé passer la chance de connaître enfin le bonheur avec une femme exceptionnelle qui partageait beaucoup de passions communes avec elle et avec qui elle se sentait étrangement bien.

Alex se haïssait d'avoir été aussi sèche mais elle avait besoin de lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle l'avait rejetée. C'est dans cette ambiance tendue qu'elle partit en direction du DEO.

Quand elle arriva, tout le monde semblait dans un état de panique, John était en train de préparer une équipe contre l'attaque d'un extraterrestre afin de prêter main-forte à Super-Girl qui était déjà en chemin.

Alex avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle savait que cette mission allait être risquée plus qu'aucune autre auparavant et elle se dépêcha de s'équiper pour rejoindre sa sœur mais John l'interpella.

« Danvers ! »

Alex se retourna et pût lire la peur qui emplissait les yeux de John.

« Fait attention à toi et sois vigilante.

\- Je le serais, je te le promets John. »

Elle quitta la base du DEO et partit à la rescousse de sa sœur suivit de près par son équipe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Après avoir été transportés dans un quartier non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait SuperGirl, Alex et son équipe se dirigèrent sur les lieux où régnait le chaos. Au milieu d'immeubles et de décombres en tous genres, deux personnes se mesuraient l'une face à l'autre. Un individu vêtu de noire de la tête aux pieds semblait provenir de l'organisation et du projet Cadmus là où le père de la jeune brune devait être enfermé à en croire les dires de Kara. Il ne ressemblait pas à un extraterrestre et ceux qui leur voulaient du mal n'étaient d'autre que Cadmus, et en particulier Lillian Luthor, l'organisatrice de ce projet. D'un autre côté il y avait sa sœur, Kara, elle n'avait pas l'air blessée ce qui la rassura un tant soit peu.

Rassurée venait-elle de penser intérieurement ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle comprit que l'homme n'était pas armé seulement de ses poings robotisés mais d'un fusil à pompe remplie de balle de Kryptonite verte, une pierre utilisée pour affaiblir les pouvoirs de SuperGirl ainsi que son cousin, Superman, les rendant de cette manière plus vulnérable qu'un humain. L'homme venait de s'emparer d'un camion grâce à la force que lui permettaient ses bras robotisés, et il l'envoya directement sur une femme qui transportait un bébé dans une poussette afin de focaliser l'attention de SuperGirl sur cette nouvelle catastrophe. SuperGirl s'empressa de voler à leur rescousse en stoppant la chute de la voiture à l'aide de ses bras et son adversaire profita de son inattention pour attraper son fusil et viser la tête de SuperGirl. Alex était paniquée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait venir en aide à Kara ou bien se mesurer à l'homme qui s'apprêter à tirer sur sa sœur.

« KARAAAA ! » Hurla Alex de toutes ses forces, mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas.

Elle courut dans sa direction et c'est à ce même moment que l'homme décida d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Alex redoubla d'efforts et de ses dernières forces pour courir le plus vite possible et pousser Kara ainsi que la femme et l'enfant n'évitant pas la balle qui frappa son corps de plein de fouet, se logeant dans son épaule. Alex s'effondra sur le sol, la balle de Krptonite la rendait fragile et elle n'était plus en capacité d'exercer le moindre mouvement pour bouger, elle était à demi-consciente et elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir SuperGirl se précipiter vers elle qu'elle tomba dans l'inconscience ne supportant plus la douleur.

« ALEX ! ALEX RÉPOND MOI ! NON NON NON ! » Cria Kara en la secouant pour essayer de la ramener à la réalité.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme chargea son fusil d'une autre balle de Kryptonite et ajusta sa direction dans le cœur de la jeune blonde puis tira une fois de plus. Au même moment John se planta devant Kara et attrapa la balle en plein vol sauvant la blonde. John s'empressa de rejoindre l'auteur du tir, et il réussit à le maîtriser en l'assommant à l'aide d'une brique qui traîner parmi les autres débris de la route. John se dirigea vers Kara qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant que l'état Alex n'avait pas évolué et s'était même dégradé au fil des minutes. La sœur d'Alex décida d'utiliser sa supervision afin d'examiner d'où venait la blessure mais la Kryptonite l'empêcha de voir à travers. John arriva à sa hauteur en posant une main sur son épaule lui suggérant de se décaler mais Kara persister elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa sœur blessée.

« Danvers, laissez-moi l'examiner ! Vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus, la Kryptonite vous affaiblit lorsque vous en êtes proche alors éloignez-vous immédiatement d'elle avant de tomber vous aussi dans l'inconscience ! »

Kara ne semblait plus l'écouter, elle était pétrifiée de peur à l'idée de perdre celle qui lui était chère à ses yeux et qui venait également de lui sauver la vie.

Jimmy venait de faire son apparition pour prêter mains fortes au groupe, et d'un signe de tête John lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait ramener SuperGirl chez elle et c'est ce qu'il fit en tirant Kara du corps frêle de sa sœur et la transporta dans un véhicule de la DEO pour se rendre dans l'appartement de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire n'ayant plus assez de force pour exercer la moindre résistance.

John s'agenouilla et porta ses doigts contre le cou de la brune afin de vérifier son pouls mais celui-ci s'avérer être de plus en plus lent et s'il ne faisait rien pour trouver une solution et extraire la balle de Kryptonite sans blesser la femme, il la perdrait. John avait toujours trouvé que cette femme était courageuse, combattive et donner l'impression qu'elle était invulnérable mais la vision qu'elle renvoyait à présent l'attristait. Alex avait le teint livide et la bouche asséchée, respirant très faiblement.

« Tenez bon Alex, on va vous sauver ! Des gens ont besoin de vous, votre sœur vous aime, vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner. J'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez un élément efficace mais au-delà de votre travail pour le DEO, vous avez été une personne qui m'a beaucoup apporté, vous êtes devenu une personne qui a pris une place importante dans ma vie et mon cœur, c'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner ! Vous m'entendez ! » Cria-t-il en exerçant une forte pression sur la main de la jeune brune, laissant également une larme s'échapper.

Il réfléchissait, essayant de trouver une solution mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit dans l'immédiat c'est pourquoi il prit la jeune femme en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était et il la transporta jusqu'au camion de la DEO qui se chargea de transporter John et Alex à leur base.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Dans les couloirs d'un immeuble se trouvant dans le centre de National City, se trouvait Jimmy qui tentait de raisonner la jeune Kara de rentrer dans son appartement afin qu'elle se repose et reprenne des forces, chose que la jeune blonde refusait, voulant retrouver sa soeur et veiller auprès d'elle en lui partageant tous son soutien. C'est en soufflant pour une énième fois que Kara entra dans son appartement suivis de près par le jeune homme.

"Jimmy, tu sais tu peux y aller je ne vais pas t'être d'une très bonne compagnie ce soir..

Jimmy s'approcha d'elle en glissant une main sur l'épaule musclée de la blonde.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi tu le sais, tu dois te reposer cette journée a été plutôt mouventée et je suis certain qu'ils vont réussir à soigner Alex fait leur confiance.

Kara s'essaya sur une chaise complètement déprimée.

\- Jimmy...

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplient de larmes, c'est alors qu'il s'approcha.

\- Je ne peux pas la perdre, je pourrais pas vivre sans ma grande soeur, elle est... elle est...

Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à la serrer dans ses bras et c'est à ce même moment qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

\- Chut je suis là tout va bien, Alex est toujours en vie et c'est une battante elle ira bien je te le promets.

\- Elle est tout pour moi." Finit-elle par dire à travers un sanglot.

Elle s'abandonna à lui en logeant sa tête dans son cou laissant glisser quelques larmes dans celui-ci. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer en exerçant des mouvements circulaires dans son dos doucement, ce qui eut le don de calmer ses sanglots. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse dans l'appartement.

"Tu attends quelqu'un ?" Questionna Jimmy.

Elle fit "non" de la tête et s'approcha de la porte en utilisant sa supervision pour voir qui se trouvait là à cette heure-ci. Une brune à la longue chevelure se tenait juste devant la porte, la mine inquiète.

"C'est Maggie, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Elle doit chercher Alex, laisse la entrer..

\- Hors de question, elle a brisé le coeur de ma soeur, je ne veux pas qu'elle créer encore plus de problèmes que ça!

Kara commençait à s'énerver, elle n'aimait pas vraiment Maggie pour ce qu'elle avait fait à sa soeur et préférait qu'elle reste loin pour éviter à sa grande soeur de souffrir.

\- Kara elle ne veut pas de mal à Alex si c'était le cas elle n'oserait pas venir devant ta porte.. Laisse la entrer et s'expliquer.."

Kara tourna le dos à Jimmy en soufflant de lassitude, elle le savait il avait raison il fallait qu'elle la laisse s'expliquer c'était quand même l'ami d'Alex.

La bonde s'approcha de la porte, Maggie était sur le point de partir mais Kara ouvrit au même moment. La brune se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Kara croisa les bras comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue mais cela n'empêcha pas à Maggie de s'approcher et se poster devant elle, le visage marqué par une expression inquiète.

"Je suis allé à l'appartement d'Alex mais elle n'y était pas, elle ne veut plus me parler je sais mais je voulais lui présenter mes excuses même si je pense bien qu'elle ne veut pas me voir...

\- Franchement tu crois que c'est ma préoccupation en ce moment même Maggie ?! J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, faire souffrir ma soeur alors que tu l'as faite espérer et tu l'as convaincu de faire son coming out puis elle t'a avoué qu'elle est amoureuse de toi mais malgré ça tu as joué avec ses sentiments, tu l'as détruite ! Elle voulait une histoire avec toi et tu as tout gâché. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que maintenant elle va peut être mourrir sans avoir eu la chance de trouver son bonheur pusique tu as tout foutu en l'air ! s'énerva Kara en la coupant.

L'expression de Maggie se décomposa en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Quoi ? Alex ne va pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kara avait les yeux pleins de larmes et les joues rougies par la colère et elle s'apprêtait à sortir de ses gonds encore une fois mais Jimmy qui se tenait derrière fit son apparition en mettant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête.

\- Kara va te reposer ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner sur elle, je vais m'en occuper..

\- Elle ne devrait même pas être là !

\- Kara.. s'il te plaît."

Il la poussa à l'intérieur et s'engouffra dans le couloir avec Maggie en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Les yeux de Maggie avaient pris une expression indéchiffrable, au fond d'elle-même elle luttait pour ne pas faire une crise de panique face à la déclaration de Kara.

Jimmy s'avança face à Maggie et prit une expression sérieuse et triste à la fois.

"Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de Kara, elle est à bout de nerfs aujourd'hui.. Sa soeur a été touchée par de la kryptonite pour défendre Kara au cours d'une mission et ça semblait plutôt grave...

À chaque mot prononcé par le jeune homme, l'expression de la jeune femme s'assombrit et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- On ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir.. Son pouls était très faible lorsque John l'a récupérée.."

Elle essaya de garder son calme, mais sans comprendre son coeur s'emballa et une larme glissa le long de sa joue. John tenta une approche mais Maggie recula n'ayant pas l'habitude de se laisser aller avec les autres.

"Je.. Où est elle soignée ? demanda Maggie la gorge nouée.

\- Au DEO, mais tu ne peux pas aller la voir, John nous donnera des nouvelles sur son changement d'état en attendant nous devons tous attendre et

\- Au DEO ?! Mais qui va la soigner ? C'était elle qui occupait la place du meilleur médecin de la base même John ne pourrait pas l'aider! coupa-t-elle.

Il tenta une nouvelle approche pour tenter de la calmer mais elle se recula à nouveau.

\- Maggie ça va aller ils ont de très bons médecins compétents pour la prendre en charge.. Tu devrais rester chez toi et attendre que je te recontacte pour te transmettre l'évolution de son état..

Maggie était déjà partie, elle devait la voir, elle s'en voulait tellement pour toutes ses paroles qui ont blessé Alex, elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle lui a dit c'était complément l'inverse, elle pourrait mourir pour Alex, son amour grandissait de jour en jour pour elle et elle était folle d'elle mais elle préférait laisser la chance à Alex d'expérimenter des relations avec les filles. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle avait peur d'une chose c'est qu'Alex puisse la quitter si elles venaient à se mettre ensemble.

\- N'Y VA PAS MAGGIE ! ILS NE TE LAISSERONT PAS ENTRER ! Cria Jimmy à travers les couloirs de l'immeuble.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.. - Marmonna t-elle en prenant le chemin du DEO.

*Pendant ce temps-là sur la base du DEO..

"BOUGEZ-VOUS !"

John transportait Alex sur un brancard avec l'aide d'un autre agent du DEO, il était sous tension et ne pensait qu'à sortir Alex de l'inconscience et pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix à nouveau. Ils la posèrent sur une grande table d'opération et il palpa son cou pour essayer de sentir son pouls mais il ne sentait plus rien alors il ouvrit sa bouche en approchant son oreille pour écouter sa respiration mais là encore il n'entendit rien et ne sentis aucun souffle sortir celle-ci.

" Alex ? Alex tu m'entends ? ALEX ?"

Il commença à entamer un massage cardiaque et des infirmières installèrent un masque à oxygène sur le visage de la brune.

"On la perd ! Amenez-moi le défibrillateur "

Les infirmiers se pressèrent et branchèrent la jeune femme à diverses machines qui devaient contrôler les constances et la respiration ainsi que les battements de son coeur. John s'empara du défibrillateur et l'appliqua sur le thorax de la brune et commanda les infirmières pour charger l'appareil pour envoyer un courant électrique dans le corps d'Alex. Après plus de trois manipulations de l'appareil le coeur de la jeune femme reprit des battements quelque peu réguliers.

Il s'approcha d'elle en caressant sa joue.

"Tu es une battante Alex je savais que tu n'abandonnerais pas.." Lui chuchota-t-il.

Un médecin arriva au côté de John en examinant l'état de la jeune femme d'une mine grave. Après quelques minutes d'examination, le médecin se retourna face à John en le regardant d'un air désolé.

"L'agent Danvers a été gravement touchée, et il se pourrait que la kryptonite se soit logé dans son coeur ce qui la rend inconsciente, je vais la plonger dans le coma pour l'instant pour éviter de la faire souffrir mais aussi pour éviter à la kryptonite de se répandre sur tout l'organe, ça nous laissera le temps de trouver un moyen pour extraire la kryptonite sans la blesser. Il serait préférable d'en informer sa famille maintenant."

C'était un véritable cauchemar dans lequel John voulait se réveiller, il allait devoir affronter la soeur d'Alex et il savait qu'elle allait être anéantie et qu'elle ne voudra plus aider la population de National City tant que sa soeur ne se serra pas réveillée, il le savait ça allait être compliqué pour tout le monde.


End file.
